1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infant car seat, and more particularly to a handle device for an infant car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional infant car seat 1 includes a seat portion 11 for accommodating an infant (not shown), and a handle 12 having two ends disposed respectively and pivotally on two opposite sides of the seat portion 11. The handle 12 is made of a plastic material, and is inverted U-shaped. The handle 12 is pivotable relative to the seat portion 11. A user is able to grasp the handle 12 to transport the infant car seat 1. From an ergonomic standpoint, when the user grasps the handle 12 to transport the infant car seat 1, bumping and frictional contact between the seat portion 11 and the body of the user occurs. This affects adversely the walking of the user. Also, because of the somewhat significant distance between the user and the infant and the awkward viewing angle, the user is unable to closely observe the infant. Therefore, the design of the infant car seat 1 is ergonomically unfavorable to the user during use.
Referring to FIG. 2, to reduce such adverse affection of the infant car seat 1 with respect to the walking of the user while permitting the user to conveniently observe and look after the infant, the handle 12 can be hooked on the bend of one elbow of the user. If this is done, however, since the handle 12 is made of a hard material, application of the total weight of the infant car seat 1 and the infant results in extreme discomfort at the portion of the arm of the user contacting the handle 12. Furthermore, since the handle 12 is plastic and therefore is impermeable to air, the arm of the user is apt to sweat. As a result, the arm of the user becomes slippery so that the handle 12 may slide on the arm of the user.